Your saving me
by LoveLiving2014
Summary: This is my version of divergent. Its a little different. Hope you like it. Four saves Tris during initiation. Tris helps For with his fears and his father. They save each other. That's what makes them Foutris. Review for more chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**(Beatrice's P.o.v)**

Our society says we cant be anything more than what our faction is. You can try to be different but it never last's. There's five factions that our society consists of. There's the Amity, they are the peaceful. Candor, the honest. Erudite, the intelligent, Dauntless, the brave and my faction the Abnegation, the selfless.

You tell us apart by what colors we wear. Members of the Amity Faction are dressed in red or yellow. Amity has given our society understanding counselors and caretakers. The Erudite must wear at least one blue article of clothing at a time, because blue causes the body to release calming chemicals which attest to their saying, a calm mind is a clear mind. Erudite's are big on speeches and that Eloquence are for them.

The Candor faction can be recognized because of his or her black suit and white tie, a Candor standard uniform. They see the truth as black and white so that is what they wear. Through the years, the Candor Faction provided the people with trustworthy and sound leaders in law

Dauntless color is black, in which members completely dress. Dark makeup and tattoos. The Dauntless are those who guard the fence, making sure no one gets in or out, and are the best soldiers.

I always see them running around being tough. I've always see myself as one of them. Instead of a girl who must wear all grey loose fitting clothes to not attract attention to herself. When I was little I used to act like them but my father would put me back in shape to help someone.

There's another group called the Factionless. They are people who failed to complete their initiation into whatever faction they chose and live in poverty, doing the work no one else wants to do. In return for their work they get food and clothing that's provided by the Abnegation. Other factions think we keep the food for ourselves but we that's not true.

My family is like any other Abnegation family. There's my mother Natalie, father Andrew, and brother Caleb. My father is part of the Government. My brother is the same age as me, 16. We're not twins. He's gonna be turning 17 soon. Now there's the rule here where when we turn 16 we have to take a test called the aptitude test. It test us to see what faction would be the best choice for us to choose at the Choosing Ceremony.

There we choose what faction we'd like to live in for the rest of our lives. After you have chosen there is no going back. You go through Initiation, If you don't make it through that then you become Factionless.

Today is the day we take the test. I'm kinda nervous of what results I am going to get. If it's Abnegation then I'll be happy but also kinda mad/sad because it's so easy for people like my brother to be selfless but not me. I only help someone if they mean something to me. That's what can hard for Abnegation. If we don't meet the standards then it's all over.

"All done". My mother says as she finishes pinning up my hair. "You may look now". I look up at the mirror very quickly. That's another thing. Abnegations cut their hair every three months and we don't get to see ourselves until then but only for a short period of time. Using the mirror for long periods of time and buying luxury items are forbidden. We feel as though we shouldn't have to worry about ourselves. We need to worry about others.

"Are you nervous for the test". I shake my head. "No. Were you?" My mother laughs. "No. I was terrified". I join her laughing. "You'll do fine. Now get going". I hop off the stool and head downstairs were my brother is waiting for me. "Are you ready to go?" I nod.

On the way there's a older Abnegation trying to bend down and grab something. "Oh let me help you with that". Caleb rushes up to help to lady. After he's done he runs to catch up with me. "What you have helped her if she had no arms".

"Probably". Caleb shakes his head. "I'm sorry it's not easy for me. You should know that by now". I walked ahead of him to end the conversation.

After all the morning classes are done we head to the lunch area. There they will call 5 names at a time because there are 5 testing rooms. When I get in there I'm put next to my brother and done other kid.

"I'm sorry Beatrice. I talked to Susan about it and she thinks you're right. I'm sorry". Susan I'd a neighborhood friends along with her brother Robert. Their father works for the government too.

I've always thought I'd end up marrying Robert and Caleb with Susan but if I don't wanna be Abnegation anymore then I can't be with him. I know he's gonna choose Abnegation for his father. Same as Susan. But I think I'll be ok without him. "It's ok Caleb".

"from Abnegation: Caleb and Beatrice Prior". I stand up from my seat and follow my brother down the hall. We look at each other before walking in.

In the stands a Dauntless women. She has green in her dark hair. One wall has a mirror on it. There's a chair with a machine next to it. The women is typing something on it. "Please take a seat. My name is Tori. I will be your instructor".

I walk over and sit in the chair while Tori puts a thing on my head then she hands me some kind of liquid. " what's that?"

" Can't tell you. Now drink up". I quickly drink the liquid. My eyes feel heavier every blink. Soon I close my eyes then open them to be in the room but there's only the chair. I stand up and walk towards the mirror.

I stop when I hear something. I work around to see a younger me. "Choose". She points to a plate with a knife and a plate with cheese. "Why?"

"Choose before its to late". All if a sudden she disappears and so does the objects. Then there's a growl. I come face to face with a dog. It growls some more and moves closer. I quickly think of what we learned at school.

As the dog is about to attack. I fall to the ground and cover my face. I look up after awhile to see the dog licking the floor. Then a little girl walks up. "Puppy!".

But the dog growls again and runs toward the girl . I rub after the dog and just as I'm about to jump on it. I walk up.

Tori looked alarmed. "We need to get you out of here now". I look at her confused. "Why what were my results?" She drags me to the back of the room. " Your results were inconclusive. You got three results instead of one. I'll put in there that Abnegation was your result. But you got Dauntless and Erudite".

" That's impossible". She shakes her head. "Not impossible. Just extremely rare. They call it Divergent".


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on Your saving me:_

_Tori looked alarmed. "We need to get you out of here now". I look at her confused. "Why what were my results?" She drags me to the back of the room. " Your results were inconclusive. You got three results instead of one. I'll put in there that Abnegation was your result. But you also got Dauntless and Erudite"._

_" That's impossible". She shakes her head. "Not impossible. Just extremely rare. They call it Divergent"._

_Now:_

**(Beatrice's P.o.v)**

Divergent? What's that? I was about to ask Tori when she pushed me out of the room. "You can not tell anyone about this. If they ask tell them you got Abnegation. Leave school. If anyone asks what you're doing say you got sick from the liquid. Now go and be careful". She slammed the door in my face. I looked down the hall to see if anyone was there. The hall was empty.

I quickly got out of the school and walked home. It feels like the earth is turning. I feel sick to my stomach. How could I get three test results? There must be a mistake. No there couldn't be. There hasn't ever been a mistake in these test. What happens to me? Are there others like me? She did say it was very rare. What if I die from this? I don't wanna die! Breathe Beatrice, Breathe. I cant think about that right now. What's important is that I don't tell anyone.

(After school)

I had just got done setting my clothes out for tomorrow when I heard the front door open and shut. "Beatrice!" I walked downstairs to see Caleb looking around. "I'm right here". He ran at me frantically. "Oh I thought someone took you. I waited at school for 5 minutes and when you didn't come I got scared. Susan said she didn't see you in class after the test. What happened?"

"I got sick. The stuff they used made me sick". That was the worst lie ever. Hopefully Caleb isn't that smart. "Beatrice, You're my sister I think I know when your lying. Tell me the truth". What should I do? Tori told me not to tell anyone, but if I don't tell Caleb he'll be asking over and over again. Plus he'll tell my parents something's up. I have to tell him.

"I didn't get sick. I had to leave because I got three test results. They call it Divergent". He looked at me with a face full of emotions. "So what your saying is you are Divergent. What's that?" I shook my head. "I don't really know. Tori, my instructor, didn't tell me. She looked scared when I woke up so it must be bad".

"We have to tell mom and dad". I shook my head again. "No! We cant, Tori told me I couldn't tell anyone. I told you so you wouldn't tell mom and dad that I was hiding something. Please Caleb don't tell them". I put my hands on his shoulders, which felt weird because we don't touch each other much. He looked down for a second then back up at me. "Fine I wont tell them but you have to promise me this wont hurt our family in the future".

"I promise". Just then the front door. "I just am sick of them pinning this on him". I dropped my hands so my parents didn't see. " Pin what on who?" Caleb asked with his curiosity. "It's nothing. Just a thing at work and Marcus".

"What about Marcus". Caleb nudged me while my parents went into the kitchen. "It's just something about his son. Erudite are spreading rumors about how he beat him". Marcus works with my dad in the government. His son left Abnegation and went to another faction when he turned 16. No one's ever heard from him since. His mother died I guess.

"It's not true, right?" My mother stepped forward. "Of course it's not. Now why don't you help me get ready for dinner, Beatrice". I walked into the kitchen while dad and Caleb went into the living room. While I was helping mom I couldn't help but hear my dad talking about the aptitude test. Oh Caleb you better not say a word.

"Oh Beatrice someone from work said they saw you walking home during school. What happened?". Why did mom have to bring this up cause now Caleb and dad are looking at me. "She said she got sick from the stuff they gave us for the test. I think all she needed was a walk outside". Thank you Caleb. "Well you better right?" I nodded. "Ok dinner is ready". That was a close one.

(After supper)

"It's time for bed kids. Have a big day ahead of you. I'll be up in a minute to say goodnight Beatrice". I stood up. "You don't have to mom. I'm fine tonight. Goodnight". I walked over to my dad and gave him a kiss on the cheek same as my mom. Me and Caleb walked upstairs to our rooms. They were right a crossed from each other. "Goodnight Caleb". I was about to shut my door. "Beatrice? Pick the right thing tomorrow. Keep your promise and pick something that wont hurt our family".

"I will Caleb. I promised. Night". He nodded and shut his door. I got into my PJ's and crawled into bed. Tomorrow is almost here. I wish we didn't have to choose what faction we live in for the rest of our lives. Tori said I got Erudite, Dauntless, and Abnegation. I'm not that surprised I mean I'm not peaceful so I cant be Amity or honest. I proved that with my parents and Caleb. What do I choose?


End file.
